Children learn letters, numbers and the names of various objects by audible repetition accompanied with visualization. For example, often, a parent or teacher will read a book aloud while pointing to an object depicted by a word, which is read. In this way, the child is able to visually associate the object with its name. This method of teaching is generally passive, i.e., there may be little interaction between the child and the subject matter being taught.
Commercially available electronic learning toys improve upon these passive teaching methods. Commercially available electronic learning toys teach children about certain subjects while allowing children to physically interact with them. A typical electronic learning toy may have a number of buttons in the form of letters. After depressing a letter, the electronic toy might recite back the name of the letter as well as the phonetic sound of the letter. For example, after a child presses a button in the shape of the letter F, the toy may say xe2x80x9cF, F says fuh. The word xe2x80x98fishxe2x80x99 starts with Fxe2x80x9d. Using such toys, children can receive audio and visual instruction on a particular subject, and can press buttons to further reinforce the subject matter being taught by the toys.
Although such toys are useful for their intended purpose, improvements could be made. For example, in many conventional electronic toys, the child""s physical interaction with the toy is limited to pressing buttons. Accordingly, the child""s manipulation of the toy and the toy""s movement is minimal. Consequently, the child is not able to practice manipulation skills using the toy. In addition, because of the toy""s limited ability to move or be moved, the toy may not be able to capture the child""s initial interest and/or may not be able to keep the child""s interest over time.
One toy that does use motion to entertain a child is the See n"" Say(trademark) toy. This toy has a lever on its side. The lever can be pulled down by the child. After pulling the lever, a pointer in the middle of the toy spins. Eventually, the pointer stops and the pointer may end up pointing to, for example, a picture of a pig. After the pointer stops, the toy may then produce the sound of a pig, thus entertaining the child.
Although the See n"" Say(trademark) toy is entertaining, the only physical interaction that the child has with the toy is pulling the side lever down. The pointer is not directly manipulated by the child during the ordinary use of the toy. Like the previously described toys, the child""s ability to manipulate the See n"" Say(trademark) toy or cause the See n"" Say(trademark) toy to move is minimal and is practically the same each time the child interacts with the toy. Thus, a child cannot practice or improve his manipulation skills. Moreover, because the child""s ability to physically manipulate the toy is minimal, learning is not reinforced by physical manipulation. Moreover, the functionality of the See n"" Say(trademark) toy is limited. To the extent that the toy provides instruction to the child, the instruction is only declaratory in nature. Because of its limited functionality, a child may also quickly lose interest in the See n"" Say(trademark) toy.
Accordingly, new and improved toys would be desirable. Embodiments of the invention address these problems individually and collectively), as well as other problems.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to toys including rotating elements. Preferably, the toys according to embodiments of the invention are directed to educational toys.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a toy comprising: a) a base; b) a rotating element on the base, wherein the rotating element is adapted to rotate about an axis; c) a first set of image elements on the rotating element, wherein each image element in the first set is positioned at a first radial distance from the axis; and d) a second set of image elements on the rotating element, wherein each image element in the second set is positioned at a second radial distance from the axis, wherein the first distance is different than the second distance.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a toy comprising: a) a base; b) a rotating element on the base, wherein the rotating element rotates about an axis; c) a set of image elements on the rotating element, wherein each image element is positioned at a radial distance from the axis; and d) an actuator (e.g., comprising a depressible element) coupled to the rotating element.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a toy comprising: a) a base; b) a rotating element on the base and having a center; and c) an actuator including a depressible element at the center of the rotating element, wherein the rotating element is adapted to rotate after the actuator is depressed.
These and other embodiments are described in greater detail below with reference to the Figures.